Aim Snap Fall
by blackletterofpain
Summary: Being adopted by the Grangers was different, having a sister named Hermione was different, being informed of the fact that you're a witch, well that's extremely different.
1. Different

America was quite a place, never would I have thought that I would be going from my Californian mansion to a four-story house in London. Never, ever. It was just too much for me, but for some reason, it happened. That's when the letter came.

If you know me, then you know that I'm the most outgoing person in the whole entire world. I'm sarcastic, but in a funny way that you know that I'm joking. I'm arrogant, but not extremely arrogant. I'm very blunt and I have no problem being truthful. I have long straight blonde hair, and deep turquoise eyes. I like to write, just for the hell of it. I don't have a real family. I've been moved three times in the past two years. And now they finally settled me. In a four story house (basement and attic included) with a family called the Grangers. And a 16-year-old freak named… Hermione? **Please be kidding.**

My first day, it was okay. They picked me up from the airport. I'm not even sure what they call it here, but I don't care. They have funny accents, and they told me that I'd pick it up after about three months around Hermione. It was a family of three. A mother, a father, and a daughter. How cliché, how fucking cliché. We left the airport and got in a small car. It wasn't too bad, not exactly chic. But I'd live. I'm not the high maintenance type, but I look it. My family back in Beverly Hills told me that anytime I needed any money, I could just phone them and they'd just Western Union it over to my sorry ass. Do they even have a Western Union here? I have a lot to learn.

We arrived at the house; it also wasn't too bad, but not a mansion. It was a white brick house with green trim. It was actually kind of cute. They guided me up the porch and Mr. Granger unlocked the front door. I walked inside, breathing in the fresh scent of home. The warmth of the house was a definite contrast to the cold outside. Hermione told me to follow her up to the room they had made up for me. She started up the stairs, and I followed. She opened the door and I was met with hot pink walls and lots of modern furniture. "Sweet action." I said. She looked at me. I smiled, she was puzzled.

"Sweet action?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's like.. awesome? Like.. I like it." I said.

"Ohh! Well sweet action then." She said, I laughed.

"Listen, I just wanted you to know that I'm not calling you by that ridiculous name, no offense, but I'm going to give you a nickname, alright?"

"Alright.." she said.

"How about, Mia? No, I have a friend back home named that. It'd get too confusing. Uhhmm, how about… Mina." I said.

"Mina? Well that's different, but I like It." she said.

"K sweet. I guess it's set then, Mina. You wanna give me a nickname? I love nicknames."

"I already thought of one." She said.

"Well okay! What is it."

"Lee."

"Sweet, that's a new one. Congratulations. You just won a million dollars. Now I want to unpack."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh and Lee?"

"Yes?"

"California isn't your home anymore, this is." She said, and she closed the door and left me in silence. I moved to my bed and sat down on it. It was oddly comfortable, kind of like a cloud. And it kind of scared me. I pulled my notebook out of my bag, along with a pen and opened it up to a blank page and began to write. Words just seemed to flow from my pen, it was almost weird.

Three days passed uneventfully. That's when it happened. At dinner that night, it was quiet, then Mrs. Granger cleared her throat, and I looked up. They were all looking at me. "What? Do I have something hanging out of my nose or something?" I asked, confused. Hermione laughed.

"No, but we have something to tell you." Mr. Granger said.

"Oh well, go ahead." Mrs. Granger pulled a letter out of her back pocket and handed it to me. I opened it, suspecting it was from my other family. But oh boy, I was wrong. When I finally reached the letter, I unfolded it, looked up at the Grangers, and then back down at the letter. I read it several times. So basically it said, your real parents were magical, you're a witch, you start school at some place called Hogwarts in a week and a half, KBYE. I stood up and threw the letter down.

"Is this some kind of sick JOKE or something?" I said, angry.

"No! It's the truth. Hermione is a witch too." Mrs. Granger said.

"You must be fucking kidding. I am not a witch, and I refuse to believe that I am. Sorry to disappoint you, but the joke wasn't funny." I stormed back upstairs and into my room, slamming the door. I fell down on my bed and started to sob. I don't cry over stupid shit, but for some reason I just couldn't stop. There was a knock on my door, but I didn't say anything. I just continued to cry. Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. "What do you want?"

"You shouldn't act like it's a bad thing, it's the most amazing thing in the world actually."

"How can something like that be amazing? That makes me a freak."

"I'm not a freak, and let me just tell you. Hogwarts has some of the cutest boys."

"Did you just say cute boys?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, okay. But you know what. I don't want to go okay? And you can't make me. So just.. Bring some of those boys over here."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. You have to come."

"I don't have to go to some freak school to learn how to put spells on people."

"Actually, you'll find it's a lot more fun. And it's helpful as well."

"Yeah, whatef, it's not like you're going to make me want to go."

"What is whatef?"

"Whatef is whatever, or if I say it like whateff then I'm saying what the fuck. It's slang back home."

"Will you get it through your head that this is your home now and that you will listen to my parents and you will go to Hogwarts. AND you aren't allowed to talk to parents like you just did. Sorry to inform you of this." I stood up and walked over to her, glaring at her.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Mina? We don't even know each other."

"Well, you've only lived here for like what…three days? I really hope you don't expect to know someone in the span of three days."

"Shut up Mina."

"You don't know me well enough to tell me to shut up."

"I just did."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"KBYE." She walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

A week and a half later, after apologies were exchanged, books, a wand, robes, an owl, and all that good stuff was bought. I was on my way to Platform 9 and ¾ with Hermione Granger. My name was finally changed legally to Leelyn Granger. Leelyn Michelle Granger. It did sound rather nice, if I may say so myself. I wasn't prepared for this. I wasn't prepared at all. I followed Hermione and soon found myself on the Hogwarts Express. We had arrived late, so we hadn't found Hermione's two mystery boys. But I became rather excited as she opened a compartment door, what I saw was the most beautiful raven-haired boy in the world. Next to him was a red head boy, next to him was a red head girl, I decided they were related. Hermione cleared her throat, they all looked up, the raven-haired boy's beautiful emerald eyes fell on me, I smiled, and he smiled back. "Guys, this is my new sister, Leelyn. Leelyn, this is Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Hermione said. So his name was Harry. Not a beautiful name, but I could work with it.

"Did you just say new sister?" The Ginny girl said, eyeing me enviously.

"Yeah, my parents adopted her a week or so ago."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Ron asked, making it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Hermione said. Harry was still staring at me, and I couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds. Hermione sat down across from the two boys and girl; I sat next to her. Harry finally spoke.

"So, how old are you Leelyn?"

"I'm 16 and ½, and you can call me Lee or Lyn, or you can give me a nickname."

"Yeah, she loves nicknames." Mina said.

"Well, what's your middle name?" Harry asked.

"Michelle."

"I'll call you Mica for now, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Sweet." He said. I looked at Hermione, who was looking at me shocked; we both raised an eyebrow at the same time. "What?" Harry said.

"Nothing, I didn't think anyone said that but me." I said.

"Nope, I guess not." He said, smiling at me. This year was going to be extremely…. Amazing?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE. reviewk.

DISCLAIMER: I own Leelyn, the plot and that's about it. The rest of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Fallen

Living in California had been amazing. I had discovered some pretty amazing things, some of which include, cell phones, MAKE-UP, big sunglasses, beads, and the ever popular and much needed iPod. How lucky was I to have every one of those things. Meh, who knows?

But being at Hogwarts, which was quite interesting, made my life… I don't know… SO crazy. I had already fallen in love with this random boy named Harry Potter. And I had already made best friends with Lavender Brown, and some boy named Seamus Finnigan. They were okay, but nothing at all like my three BFFs back at home. Their names were Amanda, Mia, and Matt. Amanda had long, straight hair with a variety of browns and blondes. She had blue eyes and a PERFECT face. She was extremely beautiful, that's why Matt was so in love with her. Mia, A.K.A Michelle and Mitch, she had blonde hair with pink tips, it was short and extremely amazing. She had green eyes that were so mesmerizing, I found myself lost in them sometimes. She had amazing style, which is where I picked up most of my clothing taste. Before I left for London, we went on a shopping spree and she maxed out a credit card, just for me. Then there's Matt. Cute blonde boy, you'd most likely mistake him for a surfer. Although he did surf at times, he was a 'skater'. And Amanda and I sometimes got jealous of each other. Because although he was so in love with Amanda, him and I dated on and off, and he still loved me as well. I had plenty of friends in California, just none like the ones here. It turned out that Seamus and Lavender had dated once. And they were hostile towards each other. Because apparently, Lavender cheated on him with Ron Weasley. Oh, how I love drama.

In California, everyone dressed differently; no one wore these ridiculous robe things. But at Hogwarts, they were all the same, well kind of. Everyone laughs and smiles and just has a good old jolly time. But I, I was determined to change all that. To show everyone here that life isn't like this. That real life comes with pain, regret, deceit, and despair. By the end of this year, at least one person would be dead. I knew this because I'm good at... what's the word… foreshadowing. I'm not telepathic, cause that is just way too cliché. And I bet you anything; you've already heard a story about a blonde telepathic chick that falls for Harry Potter. A/N: let's see if anyone gets that… I know the way things work out, that's because I've been through a lot of bullshit.

Mina was getting better at understanding me. She did her best to keep up with my 'lingo', I knew she'd never fully catch up, but she'd get there. She was also trying really hard to keep Harry and I apart, I figured she had a bit of a crush on him. But in the end, **I was** the prettier one. That's rude, but it's the truth and everyone knows it. When people ask for my full name, and I give them the name Leelyn Granger, they are shocked. "Why, you're very pretty for a Granger." And I will thank them. And then I will silently hate them, because although it is the truth, I don't like it the way they think Mina is so ugly, because she's not as bad as everyone thinks. She just doesn't try.

The eyes of many boys follow me everywhere I go. It's nothing new to me, but if Matt had been here, he would've punched them all in the face. But he's not here, so have no protection. I just walk with Lavender and Seamus and pretend not to notice. I pretend not to notice that everything is so different here. Classes are so weird, and I will never understand any of it. I went from U.S. History to what, History of Magic? Advanced Chem. to Potions, now that is just ridiculous.

It was a Tuesday that I decided to actually have a real conversation with Harry, it all started when I walked up to him in the 'common room.' See I would've called it like a living room or something? But okay.

"Hey." I said, he looked up.

"Oh hey Micah."

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading, why don't you sit down?" I accepted the offer and sat down next to him, he turned to face me.

"This school is so different compared to high school."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, wow. Textbooks aren't at all like the ones here. They're like…newer and I don't know, prettier? (He laughed at this.) Boys are different as well."

"How so?"

"Well, the only boy I learned to trust in California was my best friend Matt, he was amazing and I loved him. But other boys, they would…like…take advantage of you, and use you for sex. Lots of boys did drugs and smoked pot. Every party I went to, I would either be attacked by a drunken boy, or be driving one home. The boys here are…prude. Well I don't really know that they're prude, considering I haven't hooked up with one or anything. I'm just saying, they seem that way."

"Wow the boys really are different. That's so weird, how you can go from one place to another and everything is just different."

"Yeah, imagine this. Living in California for a long while, and getting used to everything, the warm weather all the time, the boys walking around with shirts off, and just everything so crazy. Then I'm moved to London and everything's colder and just...I don't know. Conservative. AND THEN the world decides to make me a witch. It's crazy."

"I bet it is crazy, I would hate that."

"Wow, no guy has ever listened to me like this, well except Matt."  
"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, been there. Done that. I don't really want to revisit old scars with him. But I love him to death, because he's saved my life so many times."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there were times when someone would have to haul my ass to the hospital, and he would always be there to take the call. He was always there for me when I needed him. Always."

"That's a really good friend, it must have sucked having to leave him behind."

"Yeah, it did. It sucked really hard. It was like, leaving behind my whole world. It was weird because I used to see him everyday, and now I never do. We wrote e-mails, I hope you know what those are (he nodded.), I would call him several times a day right after I left, and now we're planning to write letters."

"Does he know you're a witch?"

"No, but I plan on telling him someday."

"I bet he'd understand, he sounds like the person that would accept you for who you are." I smiled at this.

"Yeah, he is. ENOUGH ABOUT ME. Tell me something about you."

"I have nothing to tell, honestly."

"That's a lie and you know It, Potter." we laughed.

"No, seriously."

"You must have something."

"Well, you and I have something in common."

"What might that be?"

"We both don't have parents." I gasped.

"For serious? How'd that happen?"

"Our stories are so much alike. Except I didn't go to a foster family, as soon as my parents died, I was put out on my uncle and aunt's doorstep, blah blah blah. It's a very complicated story. But I got my letter when I was about eleven or so. And the rest is history."

"Wait, back up. How did your parents die?"

"They were murdered."

"WHATTT! By who?"

"A dark wizard."

"Oh, that voldieguy."

"Voldemort."

"Yeah him, Mina told me not to talk about him around you."

"I don't mind. Gah she's always looking out for me."

"I know, sometimes I think she may have a wee bit of a crush on you."

"Did you just say wee bit?"

"Too much time around Seamus."

"I can tell. But if she has a crush on me, it won't matter. She's more of a sister to me than she is anything else. And that won't change."

"Wow, that's good." He laughed.

"How is that at all good?"

"Um, no reason at all."

"Right…" it was silent for a minute or two.

"Awkward silence? K." he laughed.

"So…yeah. Do you like music?"

"Of course."

"What kind of music?"

"Emo bullshit music." He laughed again.

"What's that?"

"Here I'll sing a song for you:

She said, don't. Don't let it go to your head. Boys like you are dime a dozen, boys like you are dime a dozen. She said, you're a touch overrated, you're a lush and I hate it. But these grass stains on my knees, they won't mean a thing. And all I need to know is that I'm something you'll be missing, maybe I should hate you for this. Maybe I should hate you for this."

"Wow. You are an amazing singer."

"I was told I get it from mi madre."

"Okay, now what is that?"

"Mother, in Spanish."

"Well, okay. That makes sense. So that's the kind of music you listen to?"

"Yeah, but there's other songs that are good. That song has just been on my mind all day. And I love it, so I decided to sing it."

"Well, you did a very good job."

"Thank you very much."

"You are so very welcome." I smiled.

"So anyway, do you like music?"

"I don't listen to it much, but you just made me into an emo bullshit music lover."

"Aha, should I be proud?"

"Yes, congratulations."

"Sweet action to me. Yeah, I tend to do that to everyone. I turned Mia into one too."

"Mia?"

"Best friend, back at home."

"Tell me about her."

"Well she's beautiful. Dated every guy she ever met. Blonde hair with some pink in it, I inspired her to do that too. She has amazing clothing taste. I'll show you a picture one-day. If I can actually find one. You'll fall in love with her."

"I doubt that I will fall in love with her…"

"Well, you'll at least think she's beautiful."

"She can't be as beautiful as you."

"AHA WOW. That was a total 'get-in-my-pants' line. I thought you to be better than that."

"I had to, the opportunity was just…there."

"It's all good, I've done it before too."

"I bet you have."

"So tell me, what did you think of me when you first saw me?" I asked, jumping to another subject.

"Well, honestly. I thought you were extremely beautiful. And then I got to know you and I decided you were ugly. I'M JUST KIDDING. No, you're beautiful. And then the first words came out of your mouth, and I loved your voice. Then I gave you the nickname. And I felt like me and you were going to be amazing friends."

"Do you ever think we could be more than friends?"

"Well you come right out and say it don't you?"

"Well, when I want an answer, I don't hesitate to try to get it."

"Tell me this, do you want to be more than friends."

"That's a total Matt more, turn it around and make it my decision."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that you're the most gorgeous boy I've ever met. You're the second boy I've ever trusted. You're really funny, and you're a lot like me. Quite frankly, Harry Potter, I think I have fallen for you."

"Well, you are not alone. Because Leelyn Granger, I've fallen for you as well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: dear everyone, I loved this. MEHHH. Hopppee you liked.

Disclaimer; yeah, I own Leelyn and the plot. The other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. And the song that Leelyn sings is 'You're So Last Summer' by Taking Back Sunday.


	3. Maybe

_Leelyn,_

_Hey! We're really missing you here. It's like, so different without you. Everything seems quieter. I went to your house yesterday, your mom and dad were really nice, and well they always have been. But they let me go in your room. AHAHAH I went in your room. Don't get mad, I just went in there so I could reminisce. I took one of your Taking Back Sunday posters. It's weird that you left so much of your stuff here, you should've taken it with you. I'm guessing you're gonna come visit me sometime soon, I really hope you do. Mia and Amanda really miss you. Amanda and I broke up again. But it's not going to last very long. She just had to 'get away'. Right. Isn't that her excuse EVERYTIME? _

_Well listen, I just wanted you to know that I really do love you. Like, I really do. And it's really hard with you not here. Because I just want to kiss you so bad. That's terrible, I know. But you have to realize that I never fully got over you. And I know you never fully got over me. And I bet you're sitting there, wherever you are, reading this…and you can't decide whether or not to write back. There's a faint smile on your face, and your eyes are really close to tearing up. Don't cry Leelyn, I know that we should've never broken up. But we're moving on now, aren't we? Yeah…we are. You've got your English boys, and I've got Amanda. I hope you know that she could never compare to you. Never, ever. But she's the next best thing. And I love her. Forgive me for saying the things I've said. I don't want you to come back here and have the hopes of getting back together, because you know that will never happen. And I'm not saying it's because I don't want to, it's because I know that it would literally kill Amanda, and I know you don't want that for her. Listen, I have to go. I'm gonna go skate with Brandon, remember him? I'm sure you do, you dated him for like… a week. I'll talk to you later._

_I love you,_

_Matt._

I read over it several times, trying to figure out the point of it. I tried really hard just to figure out if he had a point to telling me he loved me, but honestly I don't believe he did. But I knew I had to write him back, so I skipped past the parchment and quill cause that would be a little weird for him. And I took out a piece of paper from a journal and grabbed a ballpoint pen. I had packed them, just for this.

_Matt,_

_I miss you guys a lot too! It's really crazy here. I already fell for someone. Haha, that's so like me, isn't it? Yeah, he's gorgeous. And he understands me. He reminds me a lot of you. He just looks nothing like you. I might venture a bet that he looks better than you, but that IS a little mean, isn't it? Can you send me that picture of you, me, Amanda, and Mia that we took right before I left? That was possibly the best picture we've ever taken all together. And we all looked so cute!_

_Matt, I know you love me. I know you love Amanda. And I have no hopes at all that we will get back together. And you may know everything about me, but that's one thing you don't know. That I don't care that you and Amanda are together…or… were I guess would be the correct way of saying that. She's happy with you, and I was once that way. But I have other hopes for other people. You may have been the first boy I loved, the first boy I had sex with, and the first boy that spent a ton of money on me. But sweetie, you will certainly not be the last. We made decisions that we shouldn't have made. We decided that we were in love before we even knew for sure. And then when it finally settled in that we WERE in love, it wasn't the way we wanted it to be. Love is hard, and I'm always going to love you. For the rest of my goddamn life. I swear, I thought for awhile that you and I were going to get to married. But we didn't, and I don't plan on us getting that far either. I will come and visit, but we're not going to get anywhere. Because it's about time we learned how to move on to better. And you're getting there…and Matt, so am I._

_"We've got to better." I said, "it's all in your head." we could live through these letters or forget it all together. See the months, they don't matter. It's the days i can't take, when the hours move to minutes... and I'm seconds away. Just ask the question, come untie the knot. Say you won't care, say you won't care. Retrace the steps as if we forgot. Say you won't care, say you won't care. Try to avoid it, but there's not a doubt. And there's one thing I can do nothing about."_

_Lee._

I folded it and put it in an envelope and gave it to my owl, and sent it to the Grangers so they could send it from there. It was the plan we had come up with so that I could send my letters to my...err… 'Muggle' friends, back in California. And we were going to continue with that plan until I told Matt, Mia, Amanda, and everyone else that I was a witch, and I didn't exactly know when that was going to be.

Not too long after writing the letter to Matt, I found myself sitting in the Great Hall. Hermione was on my left side; Harry was on my right. Across from me were Lavender and Seamus. We were all talking, but we weren't talking about anything in particular.

"Hey guys, I got a letter from Matt." I said. Since I had spent time with every single one of them, they all knew who he was.

"What did it say?" Lavender asked.

"A bunch of bullshit. Excuse my language guys. He was just talking about how much he loves me. Then he turns around and he's all like, 'I don't want you to get your hopes up and think we're going to get back together.'"

"That's really stupid." Seamus said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Did you write him back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah..."

"What did you say?" Harry asked, suddenly introducing himself into the conversation.

"I told him I have absolutely no hopes of getting back together." I said. After I said that, I felt Harry's hand fall into mine and I responded by holding onto it. I didn't make any other movement because I didn't want to draw attention to us. Us, that sounded good.

Harry, Hermione and I departed to Potions, while Seamus and Lavender made their way to Herbology. I shook my head and laughed as I watched them go. They had been trying really hard not to get close to each other until they were alone. One or the other kept looking back to make sure we weren't watching. They were going to get back together, I could tell. The next hour and a half passed very uneventfully, and I had to ask Hermione if I could borrow her notes because of my lack of attention in that class.

That night, much like the night before, I found myself sitting next to Harry, laughing at some story he had just told.

"So tell me a story about something that happened in California." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, well this one time. Not too long ago actually, Matt, Mia, Amanda, me and Matt's friend Brandon were driving around looking for something to do. And then it started to rain, out of nowhere. So I parked the car and got out, Matt and Brandon followed and we started DANCING in the rain. In the middle of the night. Amanda and Mia finally caught on and got out too. They were slow to join us in dancing, but eventually they did. Matt took my hand and I looked at him, blinking against the pounding rain. He looked back, and leaned close to me, as though he were going to kiss me. I turned my head up to the sky and screamed. Matt did the same, then Brandon, Amanda and Mia laughed and did the same."

"Wow, that must have been so much fun."

"It was, I really miss it though."

"I bet, but you are going to be able to visit."

"Yeah, I know. I anticipate that day. But I'm beginning to love it here."

"Why is that?"

"Because of you." he smiled, I smiled as well.

"Well I'm glad to hear that I make your experience here enjoyable."

"Oh, of course."

"So you wanna sing to me again?"

"Sure thing;

This is because I can spell confusion with a K and I can like it. It's to dying in another's arms, and why I had to try it. It's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car, when the first star you say, may not be a star. 'I'm not your star?' Isn't that what you said, what you thought this song meant? And if this is what it takes just to lie with my mistakes, and live with what I did to you, all the hell I put you through. I always catch the clock it's 11:11 and now you wanna talk. It's not hard to dream, you'll always be my konstantine."

"Once again, you amaze me with your voice."

"Well, what can I say?"

"Absolutely nothing, I suppose." We laughed. It fell silent; I looked up at him to find that he was looking back at me. I couldn't help but smile. "Leelyn…"

"Yes…?"

"Err…can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask." I said, a smile spreading over my face again. I came closer to him, and he leaned forward. His lips fell onto mine, and I responded quickly. His tongue slid over my bottom lip, I parted my lips ever so slowly and allowed him entrance to my mouth. My hand went to the back of his neck; he put his hand on the small of my back. We fell back onto the couch, me on top of him. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, but suddenly he stopped me. I looked at him with confusing clearly written on my face.

"No, I don't even know you."

"You do know me."

"I don't know you well enough for this."

"Aw Harry! That is so amazing."

"How is that amazing?"

"It's amazing that you would stop me. Because no one else has ever done that. I've never been in control to even start with. And I'm always the one to make someone stop. I'm officially in love with you."

"So you're not a virgin then?"

"No, but its called peer pressure. And don't tell me I was raped. Because I wasn't. And I gave myself to Matt. It was an agreement. And other times, I don't know."

"I don't have a problem with it, you should know that. I was just wondering."

"God you are the most amazing boy I have ever met."

"How am I amazing now?"

"You just…you don't care about the things other people care about. You care about me. And you're just different from any boy I've ever met." He smiled.

"Well, you're different then any other girl I've ever met."

"How?"

"You make me feel a way that no other girl has ever made me feel. And just like you've had your fair share of boys; I've had my fair share of girls. You're the first person I've had this strong of feelings for. And I've hardly known you for three weeks."

"Yes, I have my ways." He laughed. I got off of him so he could sit up as well. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay." he said, I leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Night." I said, he nodded and I began to walk away.

"Oh, Leelyn?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"Just wanted you to know that you're an amazing kisser."

"Not so bad yourself." I said, smiling and walking up to my dormitory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ahah wow that was fun. Just kidding. Hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: iiiiii own Leelyn and the plot, oh and all of Leelyn's friends. The other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song in the letter Leelyn writesin the letter to Mattits right beforeher name at the endiscalled NEW AMERICAN CLASSIC by Taking Back Sunday and the song she sings is called Konstantine by Something Corporate.


End file.
